


Ego Death

by ruruie



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comfort, Cunnilingus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, I just want Vik to hold me tenderly, Riding, Smut, Vaginal Sex, and that's what this fic is, but it's just V and Vik slowly falling for each other, it follows the "five times x happen and the one time it works" format, losely tied together chapters, not a real story, that's all I ask, that's there in the last chapter where we have, there's a lack of Vik stuff and I wanna provide, uuuhhh, what tags fit what I just wrote?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruruie/pseuds/ruruie
Summary: V has very few people she can actually trust in Night City, and the ripperdoc Viktor Vector is one. And of the people she can trust, there's just something special about the old doctor.
Relationships: Female V/Viktor Vector
Comments: 18
Kudos: 345





	1. Hold Me

**Author's Note:**

> So, y'all saw that scene where he's lamenting V's fate right? I took that and went "shit there must be a reason," and I made my own! As stated in the tags, all the chapters are tied together loosely, but it all shows V and Vik coming closer together. Not being able to romance him is a fucking crime! 
> 
> Fic is spoiler free, btw.

“I don’t think you have the heart for this kind of job, kid.” 

Words from Vik that seemed oddly prophetic now, as V was sitting in the ripperdoc’s office, face buried in her hands. Sobs retched from V’s body, shaking and breathing in heavily, events from the previous job racing through her memories. 

“Like, fuck Vik! I can handle most jobs, but I’ve never seen anything like that! I mean, hell, I’ve done some pretty fucked up shit, but nothing --” 

“V, kid, listen,” Vik ran a hand through his hair, pushing his glasses up after the hand was freed from his locks. He was trying his best to calm her down, but whatever happened was overwhelming to say the least. “Things are just like that. You really think Night City was going to be good, clean fun? If so, maybe you should just --”

“Vik! That’s not the point! You didn’t see it!” The poor girl was trying to keep it together, at least long enough to actually articulate what she saw, but it was of no use. The tears kept coming out, her hyperventilating making her chest rise and fall in an exaggerated manner. 

His own deep sigh made his chest rise and fall in that same exaggerated way, albeit slower and less labored. Looking over to Jackie, Vik raised an eyebrow, silently asking what happened. Jackie’s only response was to shake his head, confirming that whatever had happened warranted this reaction from V. The job was fucked in the worst ways possible, and the pay was nowhere near enough to justify what the two saw. 

“Hey, V, chica, escúchame.” Jackie sat down beside V, an arm securely around her, pulling her in closer to him. “I’m going to see Misty, alright. Gonna wind down. After that we can go out, party like there’s no tomorrow, yeah? Would that help?” 

It wouldn’t, but it would at least give V a chance to forget, at least for a while, and she could pass out at the end of the night with no issue, no fear of nightmares raising her from her sleep. Nodding, she tried wiping her tears, wanting to look less of a mess around the two men. And like he said, once Jackie got the confirmation she was coming, he left, going upstairs to see his girl. 

Alone with Vik, she tried to pull herself together again, pulling her knees up to her chest. So many times had she been lying in the doctor’s chair, augmentations added to her body, but now more than ever she hoped he would sedate her, make her go to sleep to help her out. 

“Sorry, Vik. Must look like a real puss, huh? Promise I’m not always like this.” 

Pushing himself over to the chair, he put a strong, steady hand on her thigh, taking his glasses off to look at her, eye to eye. “If it’s something that’s got you this shaken, Jackie worried, then it had to have been rough. You sure you wanna go out with Jack later?” 

Taking in a shaky breath, she shook her head, laughing coldly. “Nope, not really in the mood to party. But I could use the sedative. Unless you wanna hook me up? I’ll pay double.” His own cold laugh was his response, patting her thigh.

“Yeah, not happening, but you’re welcome to stay here, and I’ll try to help in any other way.” 

“Can I get a hug? Haven’t had a real one of those in a damn while.” Risky move to ask, but it had been so long since she had real, intimate contact. BD’s were nice enough, and Jackie’s playful hugs were good, but nothing like a prolonged hug. And, hell, he did offer to help in any other way, one of the few people V felt comfortable asking. Maybe Misty would give her one too, but she was certainly busy with Jackie. So, that left the good ol’ ripperdoc. 

The response she got was a hearty laugh, the man putting his glasses back on, rolling the seat he was sitting in back. V just sighed, laughing a little too, tinged with a slight bit of sadness, taking it as rejection. “Yeah, kind of a stupid request, huh? Look, I’ll just go drag Jackie out, get him out of Misty’s hair. Forget I asked.” 

“Hold on, I didn’t say no. Just have to give me time to get up; I’m old, V.” She smiled softly, swinging her legs to the side of the chair, facing him directly. 

“Eh, don’t have to get up. I’ll make it quick.” Getting to her feet, she stood in front of the rolling chair, smiling even wider when Vik’s arms opened wide. Wrapping her own arms around him, she bit her lip when his arms held her back, screwing her eyes shut trying not to cry. Overwhelmed with emotion would be an understatement. Shaking again, she failed miserably to try and stop the tears, so thankful for the human contact. It really had been so fucking long. 

And even more, she felt safe enough to cry again over the job. The tears were silent, trying not to sob as loud as she did before, but when Vik shifted, moving so that he could her into his lap to hold her better, she let it all out again. No words were exchanged, the only sounds in the room being V’s cries and the soft sound of Vik’s hand, rubbing up and down her back, the sound of fabric on skin. 

At some point, Jackie had come down to collect V, ready to head out. However, when he stumbled upon the scene, he left, chuckling to himself. The scene was soft, V still on Vik’s lap, head gently resting on his shoulder while she slept, and he had rolled over to his computer working while the girl slept.


	2. Cared For

More and more V was dragged to the ripperdoc’s office. Not that she minded, of course, it was amusing watching the strange relationship that Jackie and Misty had, but it felt like she was here more than she was at her own apartment. And spending time with Vik was never bad. 

There was something enticing about the doctor, him not giving a single shit about anything going on in Night City, and it really was something to aspire towards. He seemed to live this easy (well, easy in terms of what Night City can offer) life, coasting through without much of a snag. Then again, he had worked a long time to get where he is a now, and it made V hopeful that maybe one day she’d be in the same boat. 

“How’d ya do it Vik?” 

“How’d I do what?” He did look away from his screen, clicking away, likely getting parts and other supplies for his office. 

“How’d you just all of a sudden get this easy life? Stop caring about what’s going on around you?” V leaned back, sitting on a tall stool beside his work space. From the amount of time she spent there, investing in a dedicated stool for her wasn’t that much of a thought. Grabbing it from a junk peddler right down the alleyway, she brought it down here a week prior, even slapping a “Fuck You” sticker on the seat for good measure. Back against the wall, she let her legs swing, trying to be subtle about constantly eyeing the doctor. 

“Who said I ever stopped caring? I just don’t give too much of a shit about the politics or street life of the damn city. Once I left the boxing ring and started this gig that stuff just didn’t even cross my mind. But I do care about what’s going on around me, it’s just not the same thing that’s going on around you.” 

V supposed that was true. Her life as a merc was vastly different than his as a ripperdoc. His main concern was patching up patients and installing new tech. V’s main concern was who to trust, who to off, and who to work for without too many conflicting interests. They were in very different worlds, and she had to thank whatever was looking out for her that brought them together. Of the few people she could trust, he was one, and she was so grateful to have him. 

“So, then. What exactly do you care about, other than stuff related to your job?” 

That made him stop tapping away at the computer, leaning back to look at her. “I could ask you the same thing. Don’t think that’s too personal?” 

V shrugged, smirking down at him from her higher perch. “Nope; I’d say it’s not. How many times have you been inside my body?”

“Careful V. Someone listening in might get the wrong idea about that statement.” He smirked back, crossing his arms and cocking his head to the side. “But if you have to know, I care about the people around me. They’re the ones that matter.” 

Hopping down from the stool, opting to lean against it with her feet planted on the floor, V nodded, knowing that was definitely true. He had stuck his neck out for her so many times, not to mention Jackie, and who knows who else he had in his life. Though, that was something V could never figure out. Who else was around him?

“So, that leaves just me, Jackie, and Misty, right? Not that many people, unless you’re hiding something. Got a secret family?” 

That comment made Vik laugh loudly, throwing his head back, allowing the pleasant sound to echo throughout the office. “That’s a good one! Fuck no I don’t have a secret family, what gave you that idea? I don’t leave this damn office, what time would I have to even do that?”

V giggled, shrugging and pacing around beside his desk. “Who knows with you, Vik. You keep everything under lock and key, so who’s to say you don’t have someone special in your life.” 

“Again, I could say the same about you. But, don’t you think that’s too personal, especially given the nature of our professions?”

Shaking her head, V stopped to look him in the face again. “Nope; I’d say it’s not. At least off of those qualifications. I guess you could argue because we have only known each other for a few months that it’s too personal. Even then, I think you and Jackie are the two people I’ve spent the most time with, and he’s an open book.” 

His face turned serious, elbows resting on the arm rests of the chair. “Then do you have someone else in your life besides the three of us?” 

“No, I don’t. Doubt I ever will, given my profession. Same as you I suppose.” 

“What sad sacks we are, then.”

There was this unspoken tension in the air, the discussion of private lives leaving both parties slightly uncomfortable. For Vik, his past outside of his boxing career was shrouded in mystery. It was unknown whether or not he was ever with another person, if he ever wanted to settle down and have a family. For V it was almost never on the table. The life she chose almost forbade her from having that simple life; someone to come home to would have been too much of a liability. 

In a bold move, V walked over to Vik, patting his shoulder then leaving her hand there. “Good thing we have each other then, huh? We can commiserate, share the woes of being single.”

“Yeah, I guess we can.” His hand lifted up to cover hers, smile spreading across his face. It was strange, she thought, that Vik only smiled that way around her. The ones he shared with others were different somehow, less soft and open. 

If she had to pick a person to share her life with, even in a nonromantic way, Vik wasn’t a bad pick. Not at all.


	3. Bulletproof

A single misstep was all it took, and V was splayed out on the floor, screaming in pain as the bullet lodged itself in her torso. Whatever kind of bullet it was, she didn’t know, but the pain ripped through her like electricity. There must have been some electrical component to it, but who knows. All she could focus on was getting it out of her body and dispatching the one who fired it. Raising her gun, she shot the girl point blank as she came over to finish off the merc, allowing V to scramble away once the body fell. 

Back in the safety of her car, she had to get to work. Digging fingers into the hole, bullet right in space below her right lung, she screamed even more as she fished around, fingers coated in her own blood, finally getting a grip on the thing. As she suspected, it was emitting some kind of electric shock, her fingers burned with the shock, but once she was able to grab it she was able to rip it from her body, throwing the bloody thing on the empty seat beside her. Of course the one mission she decides to take without Jackie ends like this. 

The sound she let out was animalistic, a growl and groan mixed into one, and her slick hand gripped the steering wheel of the car, trying to keep it together as she drove. Only thing on her mind was getting to Vik, hoping to hell he could help her. More and blood more seeped from the wound, some other fluids leaking as well, and V was not sure how much of the damage was from the bullet or her digging around in her own torso. 

The car crashed into the side of the building next to Misty’s shop, but she couldn’t care too much. Not like that was unusual for Night City anyway, and she really wasn’t looked at when she slumped from the car, still sounding like a wounded animal, dragging herself into the front of Misty’s place. The blonde’s scream was the last sound she heard before she fell to the ground, the world getting fuzzy. The lights of the shop weren’t helping, making everything seem like a dream. Next thing she saw was Vik’s worried face looking down at her, picking her up and holding her close as he walked down to his space in the store. Feeling safe enough, V let herself faint in his arms. 

~

“Vik...” Her voice was weak and her head still fuzzy, but she at least remembered that the last person who was near her was Vik. God was she ever thankful she had him in her life. To have someone dependable, kind even, was a sign that in some ways she was being rewarded in life. Not that she ever deserved it, but it was nice to see. 

“Shit, had me worried there.” Her eyes traced over to where the voice was coming from, seeing Vik looking down at her with that same worried look he wore when he picked her up off the ground, though much more exhausted. “You lost a lot of blood. Had you been a minute or two late...” 

“Good thing I can drive like a maniac, even if you get on my case about it.”

“Yeah,” he dropped into a nearby seat, taking off his glasses and rubbing his face. “Yeah, guess I can’t complain. Fuck, V, what happened? Where was Jackie? What were you thinking?” 

Trying to sit up, V hissed, lying back down to ease the pain. “Uhhh, can’t really say I was thinking much, actually. Got a job from a fixer, Jackie wouldn’t take it. I said fuck ‘im, and I went. See why he didn’t take it. Can’t blame him there. Was I...was I really that close to death? You look like you’re talking to a ghost.” 

Vik put his glasses back on, wheeling himself closer to the chair so he could lean against it. “I’m serious, I don’t know how you made it in time. Removing the bullet? There’s a lot of delicate stuff in that region of your torso, and you’re not trained to mess around in there. That’s the stupidest move I’ve seen anyone do.” The chuckle he let out seemed more sad than amused. 

“Sorry, Vik. The bullet had some kind of electric part to it. Shocked the shit out of me from the inside. All I wanted was to get it out of me. I really wasn’t thinking...” V feebly raised her hand, reaching out to comfort Vik. In the haze, all she wanted to do was make sure he felt better. He looked like hell, and she didn’t want to further ask about anything that happened. Her hand finally reached him, weirdly gripping his arm. 

“I’m okay, Vik. That’s what matters, right?” 

He sighed, grabbing her hand and holding it, squeezing it tightly. “I guess so...Don’t play with your life, V. When you die, you don’t get to see how much it hurts those who care about you.” 

“Heh, there are no living legends. But, I’ll try. Not that much of a legend yet, am I?” 

“Yeah, sure aren’t yet. You have more time left on this shit stain of a planet.” Vik sounded pained, as if he could break down and cry at any moment. Something about the thought of V dying hurt somewhere in his core, and in a way V didn’t want to die either, especially if it meant hurting people. Hurting Vik. 

She truly cared for him, and if this was how he was going to act when she almost died, she didn’t want to imagine her funeral. Fuck, she didn’t want that. He meant way too much to her to let him suffer like that.

Trying again, she groaned her way into a sitting position, ignoring the protests of the ripperdoc. Placing her free hand on the side of his face, she tried her best to manage a full smile, still weak from her injuries. 

“Plus, I have someone who will always save my stupid ass. Keeps me alive to help make me a legend. Owe him everything.” Her face had a soft expression, her smile wobbly, but still fond. 

“V, you don’t owe me shit. My payment is seeing you alive and well.” Sighing, he let go of her hand, removing the one on the side of his face, standing up and pinching the bridge of his nose, muttering something incomprehensible. 

“Didn’t catch that, doc. Gotta speak up.” 

“Lie down and rest, alright? We can talk later. Just...be still for once, will you?” V nodded, lying back down, closing her eyes, silently kicking herself for being so bold, uncovering those long buried feelings for him. When had she finally realized that the reason she spent so much time here, smelling the machinery and listening to his snide remarks, was solely because she was falling for him was unknown to her. But she really did fall. 

“Okay, Vik, I’ll rest. Promise you’ll be here when I wake up, please? I want you here...” 

Slipping to sleep, V was jostled slightly, the feeling of a blanket being draped over her body rousing her from her light sleep. She didn’t move, allowing the warmth to radiate through her body, realizing how cold she had been before. It took a bit, but she was finally relaxed enough again to start drifting to sleep once more. 

Another sensation roused her again, but not too much. The sensation was so light she wasn’t even sure if she dreamed it. Soft lips kissed her forehead, a deep voice whispered in her ear. 

“You don’t want me, V. You deserve someone better. But, fuck, if I don’t want you. All I ask is you stay safe, alright? That would make me happy enough.”


	4. Afterlife

The music at the club was deafeningly loud, but that’s what the club was known for. Hell, why else would anyone go to a place like this than to get lost in drink and dance? She and Jackie were certainly there for such things, the hard light of Night City making them want to spend free time doing things that made them happy. 

Bent over the bar, V ordered another drink, one of Jackie’s request, clinking the glass with him before they both downed the contents. Hard liquor always made her gut burn once it settled, and the shake her body did made her yell in joy. 

“Hot damn, Jackie! The fuck are ordering? This shit is strong!”

“Ah, come on mija! Take it in stride! We’re here to get fucked up, not sit here shooting the shit!” 

V slapped her cheeks, trying to take in what she just drank. “Yeah, sure, but holy shit I’d like to stand, man! Give me a minute, we’ll go back out once I think I can not fall over on my ass.” Jackie let out a hardy laugh, smacking her on the back. 

“Alright, alright, I’ll remember not to give you that much shit in a glass next time. But, I’m going back out, holler if you start getting into trouble.” With that, the man jumped up, knowing damn well she’d be fine without him, stammering out onto the dance floor to do what he loved doing. Getting attention. 

Digging out her phone, she scrolled through it, head spinning. Whatever was in that last drink may have been too much, and she would need a bit to recover. The burn inside her made her oddly sentimental for the time she spent with Vik, falling deeper and deeper for him. There really was something drawing her in, bringing them closer together. In some weird twist of fate, Vik was a little closer to her, having food for her if he knew she was coming by, and even checking up on her if he didn’t see her that day. More than likely, though, she’d be sitting with him, even if he had a customer, helping out and chatting with him. 

Liquid courage was a double edged sword, and people did their stupidest things while under the influence. But, she figured, she didn’t have much to lose, really. If Vik snubbed her, then so be it. He was professional enough to keep it civil between them, still offering his services to the pair of merc: no harm, no foul. 

She stumbled a little standing up, but was able to make her way to Jackie, letting him know she was stepping out to call someone. He didn’t pry, but the flick of his eyes to her phone made him smirk, wishing her luck. V played it off, but damn did she need it. Walking outside, she leaned up against the building, the vibrations from the club seeping through the wall.

No going back, she hit the call button. 

“Please tell me you’re not calling me to come get you from some dangerous place.” Seeing his face on the screen made her smile, and V shook her head, sliding down the wall to sit on the sidewalk. 

“Nah, if I was slumped over Jackie’d be the one calling.” V giggled, just looking at the face on the screen. In return he chuckled, nodding. 

“Ah, I got it. Jackie dragged you out. Thought it was weird you two didn’t show up tonight. What? Not having fun, so you had to come harass me?” 

“What!? I’m having a great time! Just thought I’d have more fun. Somehow I like talking to ya.” 

“That so?” His voice was amused, but V could tell he would lose patience with her soon, opting to end the call after a few minutes. He wasn’t a phone person by a long shot. 

“Mmmmhmmm. But, I’ll cut to the chase. Can I tell you something?” 

Vik was silent for a moment, then he shrugged. “Sure, I guess. Probably won’t tell me anything that’ll get me killed. Especially if you’re in public.”

“Who knows with me, I’m a wild card. But, uh...nah. Probably won’t kill you. Might kill me though. Fuck, Vik, maybe I’ll deserve that. But, shit man, I’m actually nervous for once. Wasn’t this bad off on my first job, even. But...shit, Vik. Is it bad that I’m falling for you? Bad that I can see myself wanting a steady life with you?”

Once the words left her mouth there was a long pause, the only sounds coming from the street around V and the low hum of Vik’s office. Eventually, he sighed, shifting around where he was sitting. “V, you’re drunk. If you still feel like this when you’re sober let me know. But I won’t talk about this while you’re like this.”

“Shit, uh...yeah. Should have done this sober...” V felt her soul being ripped from her, but she supposed that he was right. Probably not the best look to have done this drunk. “Sorry...big fuck up, huh?”

“No, it’s not. Just...call me when you’re sober. Goodnight, V.”

“Night, Vik...” The line disconnected and V put her head on her knees, letting out a groan. “Real fucking smart, V. Why don’t you act like an actual adult, huh? Not some stupid fucking kid.” Getting up, she dusted off her clothes, strolling back inside, going straight to the bar and ordering another Jackie special, meeting him on the dance floor once it was downed. Drowning herself in music and dance worked every other time she felt pretty shitty, and it worked well enough this time.


	5. Living Legend

Hands in her jacket pockets, V strolled down the steps to Vik’s little clinic like she always did. What was unusual was the pause she had at the door, afraid to push it open like she normally did. It had been a few days since she called Vik, and she would have done this sooner had a large job not come in. Leaving him in limbo like this was a dick move, but she was also sure he knew. He always knew when she and Jackie were on a job. 

Deep breath in, she pushed open the doors, plopping herself down on her normal stool. Right now, Vik was busy finishing the installation of some kind of tech in a patient, one where the guy was awake throughout the whole thing. 

“She chill?” Was all he asked, Vik turning back to look at you, smiling with half his mouth turned up. “Yeah, she’s fine. Won’t utter a peep to anyone.” Vik’s response keyed you in that this was some highly illegal stuff, and she’d probably pry later. Won’t get anywhere, but she always asked. 

When he was finished, the guy paid Vik and left, you waving him out as he left. People tended not to care too much about people like you wandering in, but if they did care they certainly had a reason to. 

“So, something super black market on that guy?” 

Vik nodded, holding up the part he replaced. “Needed the newer version of this bit. Also highly illegal, and something I’ll repurpose. No use wasting good parts.”

“Can’t argue with that logic.” Sitting there, V swung her legs over the stool, hitting the bar on the legs with her heel. Eventually she stopped fidgeting and bit the bullet. 

“Vik...about the call...the one I made before the job I just got...”

He stopped messing around on his computer, but he didn’t make a the move to look at her. “You remember that? Thought you were too far gone.”

“Ah...nah, I wasn’t. Almost wish I was...”

“You...you regret making it?” 

V shook her head, heel still hitting the bar. “No, I don’t. But I felt fucking stupid as hell for making it while drunk. Not sure what I was thinking. I don’t regret it, though...I meant it. I really am falling for you Vik. As stupid as it sounds.”

“V...come on. You can do better than some old man ripperdoc who rents a space from a spiritual healer. You got a lot going for you.” His emotions were hard to read, like he was trying so hard to crawl behind a wall and hide. 

“Maybe I could. But I don’t feel that way. I don’t think anyone, including Jackie, has cared for me like you do. And I don’t just mean patching me up. You’re a real friend, someone who makes sure I’m okay and that I know I have you to lean on. Any time I need someone, you’re there, and you don’t judge me. And right now that’s what I need. I think that’s what I’ve always needed. I’d like to give it a try...if you want to.” 

“V...”

Biting the inside of her cheek, V fidgeted more, trying to stay calm. “And if you don’t want to, I’d like to still be your friend. No hard feelings. I just...really fucking want you Vik.” 

“You sure? Do you really know me like that, V? Know me well enough to know whether or not I’m someone you want to be with?” Layers of hurt coated those questions, and V wondered if she would ever understand what in his past made him this way. But she’d love to find out. In her own selfish way, she figures that learning to love him would be easy because it would be easy to let him love her. 

“I think I know you well enough. I know you’re reliable, gentle but stern, caring, thoughtful, resourceful. Hell, you put up with mine and Jackie’s shit all the time, you don’t judge me for who I am or what I do. You’re willing to risk it all to help me, and so how the hell could I not want that? And who’s perfect? Certainly not me, and you’ve seen through it all. Why do you think I wouldn’t do the same for you?”

Vik sighed, still not looking her in the face, still opting to hide whatever was behind his eyes from her. “Got some real baggage, ya know. I’m old as fuck, been through some shit.”

“Doesn’t seem to weight you down too much. I don’t think you’ll place it all on me, or let it affect us too much. And if I’m wrong, I’d be willing to be your rock too. Even if we don’t take it past this, past being friends, I’ll be here for you if you ever wanna open up about it.”

“Can you come here?” Vik finally moved, pushing his seat back, allowing her to walk over and stand in front of him. Pulling her in, he held her in his lap, similar to the way he did the first time he held her close, her face resting on his shoulder. 

“Fuck, V, I really care about you. I really do. And I don’t want to lose you, as a friend or in death. You really think we can make it in this world?”

“Would it be cheesy to say that if we’re together we can handle anything?” V buried her face in the space between his shoulder and neck, breathing in the smell of nice cologne and aftershave. Somehow this what reminded her that he was an older man, that distinct smell aging him. Holding her tighter, he chuckled, the noise rumbling through him. 

“Yeah, it is. So cheesy. But, fuck it, I’m too old to play weird love games. I’ll bite. Let’s give this a go. And if it all goes wrong, it’ll just make me an even more bitter man.” 

V leaned back, hand reaching up to stroke his cheek. “Maybe so, but I don’t plan on turning you into one. Might be insufferable them.” 

Daring once more to make a wrong move, taking her chances, she leaned forward, their lips pressing together, hand still resting on his cheeks. Vik leaned into the kiss, hands going to her hips to pull her in closer. Lips stayed together for a while, moving in tandem, allowing them both to relish in a feeling that had been missing for so long.

Pulling back, V looked at him softly, his own fond gaze meeting hers, and they smiled, relishing in the soft buds of affection.


	6. Better than Fake (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the smut chapter. I just, I had to do it man.

Real sex was so much better than a BD, and V had long forgotten that, so used to that robotic, fabricated pleasure. Sure, it felt close enough to the real thing, but there was that lack of intimacy that marked it. 

Pressed up against the wall of Vik’s little apartment, his lips kissing her neck, hands running up her sides, V felt so alive. Nerves reanimated enough to feel something pleasurable once more. Soft noises left her lips, so happy to be here with Vik. Shit, she wasn’t even expecting this, only supposed to be coming back here after their dinner out so that he could drop off his unneeded jacket before he drove her home. But when the stolen kiss in the doorway became a little too heated, both decided that this was a logical next step. Everything was so casual, no official term to what they were, and so this had that same energy. 

“How long has been, Vik? Since you’ve done this?” 

“This really your idea of pillowtalk? You might be more rusty than I am,” he licked a stripe from V’s neck to behind her ear, nipping at the earlobe, making her shiver and moan. “You really are a strange character, V.” 

She ran her fingernails down his back, squirming as he started pinching at her nipples. “Shit, Vik. Forget I asked. Just keep doing what you’re doing.” 

Rutting up against her, he pressed her further back against the wall, his shirtless body against her almost nude one, clothes discarded in a haste. A hand snaked its way to the back of her thighs, squeezing her ass before tapping her thigh. Getting the message, V jumped up, legs wrapped around Vik’s waist, his arms moving down to keep her up. V kissed him, wet and hot, only breaking it when she was thrown to the bed, Vik fumbling to get his belt off, then his pants. Rising up to lean on her elbows, she watched the little show, biting her lip. 

“Shit, that hard from some heavy petting? Didn’t know I looked that good.” 

He chuckled, leaning over her to kiss her again before replying. “Yes, you do, but it’s mostly mental. You should know that. Our connection is more than just physical.” That she couldn’t deny, rolling over so that she was straddling his hips. And while they had something more than pure lust going on, that’s not what she was dwelling on in the moment. Grinding against him, she leaned her head back, pleased with the friction. 

“This would be a lot more fun if these,” Vik snapped the elastic on her underwear, “were gone.” 

“Maybe so, but I’m not ready to do all that yet. Got something else in mind, if that’s alright.” V slid down further, off the side of the bed, sitting on her knees in front of him. “Don’t got a hair tie, so it might be a little messy, but I’m sure a sloppy blowjob is still something good, yeah?” Rubbing his thighs, she smirked when she saw him twitch, jumping at the thought. 

“Can’t say the wild look doesn’t suit you.” It was his turn to prop himself on his elbows, looking down at the woman between his legs. Gingerly, his fingers ran through her hair, settling on the base of her skull. “This alright?” V nodded, liking the feeling. If things got too rough, she’d let him know, and she trusted him to stop. 

Centered and ready, V licked a stripe from base to tip, loving the low noise that escaped the man’s lips. Taking the head in her mouth, she swirled her tongue around the tip, hand pumping it at the base. Already he was bucking his hips, so obviously not used to this (or at least the real stuff), hand gripping her hair softly. In turn, V moaned softly, taking in more of his length in her mouth. Expletives spilled from him as she twisted her hand, bobbing her head slowly to get used to the sensation.

His assertion at the beginning that she was rusty was correct, taking it painfully slow, probably too slow, but neither party cared. Of course these acts were intimate by their very nature, but there was something even more so about locking eyes with him as she took him in her mouth. Real skin on skin, her hands gripping his cock and thigh, his hand in her hair the other bunching covers on the bed; it was real, and V missed it. 

At long last, she was working her way far enough to not need her hand, removing it and running it up his thigh to rest on his hip. Likely on reflex, Vik pushed her head down, V gripping his body harder, rolling her own hips on reflex, choking slightly but loving the louder moans from her lover. She worked faster, mouth moving up and down on him, saliva dripping down her chin, the hand that was on his thigh moving to between her legs, dipping under the fabric garment she still had on. Playing with herself gave her renewed vigor, wet sounds filling the spaces between Vik’s moans of pleasure. 

“V, dear, I’m gonna cum if you don’t stop.” The warning was nice, and V let up, giving him one good lick from base to tip again, ending as she started. As she looked up at him, all she saw through a lust filled gaze was pure adoration behind it. 

“Lay back on the bed, if you don’t mind. I’d love to ride you, Vik.” He obeyed, moving to rest with his head on the pillows, almost flat to the mattress. V stood up, shedding her panties and climbed into the bed, straddling him once more.

“As much as I’d love that now, I have something better for you,” his hands grabbed her hips, arms pulling her in a little, guiding her as she moved on her knees up the mattress. Face almost under her, she paused, looking down at him. “You sure? Figured I owe you for parts and mental anguish.” 

“You do, but not like this. Just come here. May be a little out of the game, but eating pussy is like riding a bike, you don’t forget.”

V laughed, shuffling her way until she was over his face, hands pressed against the wall. “Doubt that, but I’d like to test that theory.” Lowering herself, she sat on his face, letting out a small squeal when she felt his tongue softly lap at her. It was sloppy, not as skilled as she expected, but it was still nice enough to make her roll against him. Strong hands held her in place as he worked, Vik’s tongue circling her clit before he licked broad stripes over her, her hips shaking as she bucked. Lips kissed her clit before he sucked on it, the jolt in pleasure making her cry out. He repeated the same motions over again, only changing when V became louder and more forceful with her hips. 

His tongue then focused solely on her clit, circling and pressing in rhythmic motion, still holding her to him. Her core tightened, that lovely pressure building, her head pressed to the wall beside her hands. Moans strangled and interrupted, V tried to keep herself from falling over, her whole body curling in. 

“Fuck, Vik! Shit, yeah, like that, god pleeeease!” His tongue moved faster, head rising up to get a better angle to apply more pressure, sending V over the edge, pressure unleashing, her toes curling in as rode out her orgasm on his face. Panting, she slid down him, lying on his chest for a moment. 

“Shit, guess you were right. Fuck, man. Give me a moment, and I’ll rock your world for that one.” 

Vik chuckled, placing a hand under her chin to pull her into a kiss, tasting herself on him mixed with his own unique taste. It was clear his jaw was tired, as was hers, the kiss lazy and with minimal tongue, but it was enough to give her time to rejuvenate and rest before moving to steady herself over him. Cock in her hand, she lined herself up, smirking at him. 

“Ready Vik?”

“Fuck, V, do you really have to ask?” She shook her head, giggling a little. “No, I don’t, but I like to ask. Makes me feel like a lady.” 

“Oh you feel like a lady, trust me – mmmm fuck, yeah.” V sunk down on him mid-sentence, taking him in all the way. Lifting up and down, V adjusted to the spread, the stretch delicious and nice. Moving her hips, she rode him like her life depended on it, hands on his broad chest to stabilize herself. Not that he minded, his own hands holding her hips in a way that would likely bruise the skin there. His own hips met hers, their pace off sync, but V was sure they’d get the hang of it soon. She was not going to stop this if she could help it. This was human contact in its rawest form, and her body was craving it something fierce. 

A hand moved on her hip enough so that a thumb could play with her clit, making her let out those strangled sounds once more, bouncing on him in a sloppy pace. That didn’t seem to deter him, his own pace getting faster and rougher, both on edge from their bits of foreplay. 

Rolling her hips front to back, side to side, was working its magic on both of them, V already dangerously close to giving out. Her body was clenching again, toes curling in preparation, and twitching she felt inside her was signal enough he was close too. 

Leaning down to capture his lips, his thumb pressed into her a little harder, rubbing that perfect way, making her scream into his mouth as she came. Spasms clenched around him, him shortly releasing into her, his other hand hold her hips down as he came. Out of breath and tired, V flopped on him again, this time with no intention of getting back up if she could help it. 

“Can we do that in the morning? Shit, that was nice.” 

Vik let out a tired laugh, moving V off on him and onto her side, sitting up and stretching. “You sleeping here tonight then?” He got up and went into the bathroom, the sound of running water hitting V’s ears. He came back a moment later with a warm washcloth, handing it to her to clean up while waited to take it from her. 

“What? I gotta go home now? That’s pretty rude, if I say so.” She wanted to come off in a teasing manner, but she was still so blissed out that it came out weak, like he actually offended her. She handed him the cloth and pulled the blankets over her, definitely not leaving. 

“You should know I’m not gonna fuck you and kick you out, but if you have to ask, then I’ll make it clear. You don’t have to leave unless you want to.” He tossed the washcloth into the hamper, marking it as something to be dealt with later. Crawling into the bed, he smiled as V cuddled up beside him, head resting on his chest. His arms snaked around her, holding her close. 

“You know, Vik, I could probably stay like this forever.” 

“You do that and you’ll miss out on being a legend. I live a pretty quiet life, V.”

She giggled, looking up at him. “Oh, I know. Give me a year, Vik. If I’m not a legend by then, a living one at that, then I’ll stay my ass right here in this bed. Deal?” 

He leaned down to kiss her softly, smiling as he pulled away. “I like that deal. Don’t do anything to fuck that up, alright?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm [redacted] and I like to make myself suffer at the end of my fics sometimes.


End file.
